DAYS: Bathym Edition
by kibasuke
Summary: Live your life with Bathym! Get to know a wonderfully sexy and kind wolf, all while battling the enemies of your love and life. Updates daily! Choose your own adventure story, with flair!
1. INTRO

Welcome to the interactive game with me, Kibadoggy!

This "game" will take place in a similar world to TAS with differences. These differences should become apparent as time goes on. Characters from multiple universes can, and if suggested, will appear!

This story is basically controlled by your decisions, and I will update based on them! Of course, most of you users don't actually comment, so I have come up with a basic format for you to use!

This format is simple. You have two-three choices. You are not able to make choices like choosing what to say in certain very small moments, that will be handled by me. Don't fret, I'm good at this~. However, your main choices affect the flow of each chapter, called a "Day".

Check out my twitter!

Kibadoggy

Thanks~!

**Hit "Next Chapter" to begin!**  
-


	2. DAY 1

This is it. This is the day you have waited for. Today is the day that you have been warned about.

Today will make or break your life.

All your life, this day has been told to you to be the difference between the weak and the strong...

It's what put your family in its current position.

It's why you are here now.

This is it, the moment has come.

**"Begin your summoning. Reach into the Sea of Souls, look for a being that fits you, and bring it back."**

**"This is your final exam. If you fail, you will be regulated back to the mortal world, into the world fated for Indescension."**

Your heart is throbbing painfully in your chest.

This is it. You're here.

You take a deep breath, and dive in, throwing everything you have into the Sea. You can feel the souls, the lights burning, some cold, some hot, some like stars.

You reach and reach, going further.

The lights have changed colors, they are a sort of dark purple now. There are nine souls here.

But the one you turn your attention to is the eighth one. It's what you're here for.

You grab it, attach your souls together, creating a weak link. You bring it back...!

This is the hard part, it has to recognize and accept you. If it doesn't, you have failed.

In the real world, you hear bodies dropping from exhaustion. You are also approaching this point.

Will they accept your offer..?

Suddenly, you wake up from your summoning trance.

... No answer? What the hell just happened?

**"You, boy. What happened? Did you summon the beast?"**

"No.."

**"Failure, I see... How unfortunate."**

You start shaking. Tears streaming down your face. You're sobbing uncontrollably, your life is over...

Everything your parents worked for, everything... It's gone.. It's all gone..

**"I know, I know. But it is just what fate has decided for you. If it were me, I would allow you to pass. You were much stronger then the others... I don't even really understand how you failed..?"**

You look at the headmaster, pleading like a dying animal. You can't be selected for Indescension. You can't.

"Please.. PLEASE. I can't- I can't- I can't go there-! My descendants will be killed off during Judgement Day. You saw how hard I was working.. He d-doesn't give a shit, how did he fucking pass?! THIS ISN'T FAIR. I DON'T GIVE A FUCK THAT PEOPLE SAY LIFE ISN'T FAIR. _**THIS ISN'T FAIR**_!"

The headmaster just shakes their head as you babble helplessly.

**"My boy... That isn't under my jurisdiction..."**

You fall to your knees, helpless. Your face is red and hot from constant crying, and you can imagine how your parents will take the news... Your body is burning, it's on fire, you're dying, you're dying-

**DAY ONE**

The apartment is nice enough.

It's full of games and books from your childhood, mostly. Some from elementary school, middle school, college... Just memories of when you were in Purgatory, your home.

Purgatory exists in the Third Layer, in-between Earth and Heaven. It is where people called Neutrals live and take a test because their fates are undecided. If they pass, they can choose to remain in Purgatory for longer or move on to Heaven, though no one knows what happens once you do that, no one has ever come back. There is Eden, which is a Middle Layer between Purgatory and Heaven, but more on that later. If you fail? You are sent to Earth, where your fate is taken completely out of your control and you are deemed as an Indescension, a person of degrading descent. You are a fallen angel, defunct.

Mostly, you are just practicing your... English? It's a human language, apparently. You are descended from humans, but you are more evolved, more cultured. So naturally, picking up languages is an inherent skill in a summoner.

Well... Ex-summoner..

You continue writing the words. It's actually kinda easy, once you know how to do it. You sigh heavily, and get moving for work.

Getting dressed and cleaned for work, you head out.

The city is very unique, sporting just about every culture, if you know where to look.

Today, you are in the Japanese district. You're in a sushi mood.

Your "job" is to monitor the activity of other summoners and fighters in town. In some form or another, the people of this world are pawns for beings in Eden. It's a game of sorts. It's The Game.

If they lose, you check them off.

If they win, you move them up and give them their prizes.

You give advice, monitor their skills, bla bla bla...

You do your work.

Suddenly, as you sit in the restaurant, you hear a deep yet somewhat light and sultry voice say, "Table for two, please!"

The voice is unfamiliar. Who is this?

You turn... It's a stripper?

He is very attractive, you aren't going to pretend the purple-grey wolf isn't. It's just.. God, what is that smell?

"Hey there, Master." He says, seductively? You can't really tell.

"Master? Are you talking to me?" You ask confusedly.

"Of course I am! You summoned me, remember?" He continues, clapping his hands excitedly.

"I-I, no no, there must be some sort of a mistake or something, I didn't-"

The big wolf huffs impatiently, but gently shows you the back of your dominant hand.

"See? That's my acceptance insignia. I accepted your request! This is my bond sign!" He chirps happily.

"You-, I-, What is happening-" You start as the waiter takes you to your table.

You both sit down, sitting on opposite sides of the table.

"I, am Bathym-sama! And you?" Bathym says, introducing himself pleasantly.

"I'm... er..." You don't know what to say.

"Eh? I'll just call you Master for now." He says, understanding... Something? The nickname works, although it's weird.

"Why did it take you so long to arrive?!" You say through gritted teeth.

Bathym squints slightly.

"Why did it take me so long? I had to transfer my soul across three Layers. It wasn't easy. Not to mention that you kinda gave up transporting me halfway through. I actually got this far on my own Master..." He says, explaining what happened.

You stand up, slightly unnerved. _Did he just say three Layers?! Only Angellicia can pull that far...! I'm a-?!_

"Master? What's wrong?"

**Tell him?**

**GO TO A for "Yes"**

**GO TO B for "No"**


	3. DAY 1: EVENT 1A

**You decided to tell Bathym what happened.**

"Bathym... I'm sorry but... Because you didn't arrive fast enough my whole life got turned around... I'm just a human now. I can't..."

Bathym perks up.

"Eh?! You still have plenty of magic coursing through you Master! It's just locked behind a seal of some kind. I am sorry for getting here so late though... I usually never get summoned, no one connects with me at all... Unlike you, Master!" He explains sadly at first before somehow turning it around into a happy exclamation.

"How about I get us some food? I think I know what you like already!" He chirps, getting the menu gently.

"..." You sniffle somewhat. He isn't just hot, he has a wonderful personality as well.

"Mmm?" You hear him murmur something unintelligible as he wipes the tears off your face softly with his thick fingers. You can't help but notice how warm they are...

"I'll get you ice cream! You like this flavor, right?" He says, pointing out your favorite easily.

You blink, then nod.

"I'll get some too! I haven't had this food before, though I have heard all about it from my fans. It'll probably taste even better, considering that my Master is here to try it with me~." He says slyly, tracing the letters on the plastic and looking at your alluringly.

Something about his gaze is... Predatory? You can't put your finger on it.

"Here is your order sir!" The waiter passes the food into the middle of the table.. It's kinda big, and why is there only one plate?!

"B-Bathym, where is the other-?"

"I thought you wanted to eat it with me Master! I can order another for myself, if that's what you want...?" Bathym says, surprised at your reaction.

"No no, that isn't necessary... Let's just eat." You stammer along, getting your spoon ready.

You dip the utensil into the creamy cold confection, savoring the look of it as it drips about back onto the plate. You got a lot, so you try to stuff it in your mouth all at once...

It's amazing, which is why you came here in the first place. Well, sorta. You came for sushi, but their ice cream is just as good and very satisfying.

"Master, you got something on your face-!" Bathym says as he licks his chops and reaches forward gently, scraping the melting cream off your chin. Then, as your face explodes with redness, he licks it off his claws.

"Mm~" He growls vibrantly.

"Bathym I could've gotten it myself..." You say, looking at your spoon, and, inevitably, at your warped reflection.

"But Master, I thought you would like me to help you clean up!" Bathym says, and there is a strange tone about it... You look at his face-!

His face is mad with desire, this is the first time you've seen it. It's an almost deranged look, one that instantly clears your head.

It is a _very_ lusty look.

"Unless, you want to help me~?" He says jabbingly, "_accidentally_" spilling some confectionary on his big chest. He leans forward slightly, smugly looking at you...

You can't resist, you get a napkin and clean it off. The whole time, you can see his grin grow. You _madly_ wanted to feel his fur and the sinews of muscle underneath. This was the first time you had really got any physical contact with him. As expected, it was firm but soft, and the texture reminded you of brushed fur.. Oh god, he _knows_ you want this and he is letting you have it-! You can't breathe properly, every time he moves slightly, your breath hitches.

"Thank you Master~" He says, smirking lightly as he sits back.

You can breathe again.

"So, let's get to know each other! Hm?" He says, eating a spoonful of ice cream cleanly.

**Continue to Event 2.**


End file.
